


Disowned

by TeamThor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor
Summary: After the destruction of Asgard, Thor has time to reflect on how much his brother really means to him, and if he's worth saving after all.





	Disowned

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first piece of writing on here so any tips would be great :)  
> Also this isn't really related to anything that happens in canon, the idea just popped into my head so I wanted to write it down and share it

Thor stood at the edge of a crater, looking down on the scene of destruction and ruin that he had once called home. Grand buildings reduced to rubble, huge armouries burnt to smoking ashes. And the bones of thousands of Asgardians littered the floor. Asgardians are not ones to show emotion, and Asgardian princes even less so. But in that moment Thor felt like he was dying. Unrelenting rage battled against intense sorrow, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to strike the ground or collapse onto it. His fists clenched, and he continued to stare out into the ruins of his home. How many of his friends had died? He hadn’t seen anyone before he had been knocked out of the battlefield, and he sure as hell hadn’t seen anyone after. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Odin, Heimdall. They could all be dead. Their bones could be laying among the thousands of corpses at his feet. Thor had thought he had suffered loss when Mjolnir was destroyed, but now he knew what that word meant. He shut his eyes against the tears that were forming, and thunder began to rumble across the skies. He fought to regain his composure, the thunder beginning to silence itself, and an uneasy silence took its place.  
Loki grinned spitefully when he saw his ‘brother’. How it pleased him to see Thor so weak, so hurt. The mighty Thor, who had slain hundreds of monsters, now seemed to be struggling to contain tears. Loki sauntered up the ruined steps, preparing to gloat. He had always wanted to see Asgard fall, and now he had the perfect view. “Well, isn’t this a touching scene? Just years ago, you would’ve thought it nothing to leave this place behind, and live out your days with your precious Jane. But now that you’ve been released from your responsibility, you don’t want to leave at all.” Loki chuckled, and began pacing around what was left of the pavilion. He raised his hand to slap Thor on the back, but stopped his hand mid-air when his brother decided to respond.  
“Do not touch me.”  
Loki paused, an almost nervous smile crossing his face. This wasn’t what he’d expected. He had expected Thor’s usual routine, for him to yell and beg Loki to ‘come back’, for him to hold him by the shoulder and look for any remnants of their childhood. But not this. Not the quiet, dangerous fury that Thor held in his voice. Not for the way that Thor didn’t even turn to look at him, or for the tightly controlled breaths, like he was trying to hold something in. He snorted, and brought his hand down anyway. The second he made contact, an explosion of lightning burst from Thor’s shoulder, throwing Loki into a pillar. He took a moment to recover, looking at his now singed hand, and back to his brother with confusion. Thor finally turned to look at him, his eyes burning with anger. “Why. Why did you do this?” Thor turned back to the wreckage, his stone-faced visage beginning to crack. “This was our home! You may not have been born here, but you were raised here! You may have hated me, hated Odin, but you did not hate this place! You…” Tears began to roll down the demigod’s face, and he whirled around to face Loki, his voice raising almost to a howl. “WHY?!”  
Loki looked from his injured hand, and back to Thor, trying to plaster on a condescending smile over his shocked expression. “W-well…This is certainly unusual behaviour for you brother.”  
Thor swept forwards, grabbing Loki by the neck, and pinning him up against the wall. “I knew you had changed, but not to this. Your actions have cost the lives of thousands of innocent people! Even our friends! Do you feel remorse for none of them?!”  
Loki shoved Thor away, surprised at how little force he had to use. “You mean your friends.”  
Thor shook his head, walking once more to the precipice of the ruins of Asgard. “Well at least now we can both agree on something.”  
“Oh yes? And what’s that?”  
“You are not my brother.” Thor let a few seconds pass, before continuing. “Time after time, I have tried to save you. I have tried to bring you back to Asgard with welcome arms. I have tried to make up for wronging you. But each time you betrayed me. You rejected every attempt to make things right, and insisted on staying on this wretched path. But I’m done. You and I are no more than strangers now. You want me to leave you alone? Then fine. But if you dare come into my life again, seeking trouble, then make no mistake.” Thor walked to the edge of the stairs, turning back to look at his brother with steel in his eyes. “I will kill you. The only reason I have not done so already is to honour our mother, one last time. Do not become a problem for me, Laufeyson. For her sake.” And with that final statement, Thor left, leaving Loki standing in the empty ruins of Asgard.


End file.
